


Dream It, Be It

by flickawhip



Category: British Writer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written based on a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream It, Be It

It was a perfectly normal day in Buckhurst Hill until the news broke. Katie Hopkins was going to be visiting, where most people would have been annoyed and planning revenge, one person was preparing for war. The girl had plaited her hair and done her make-up, sighing slightly, she knew she had to be ready, the crap was going to hit the fan and fast, she had to be ready to get the woman out, it was her job now. She was ready within moments, settling into her role easily and making sure she was ready to work. 

The day had come fast and soon enough Katie was taking the stage, settling confidently into her seat. The girl was watching, her eyes locked on the crowd but occasionally flickering to Katie. She needed to be ready. Katie had dressed nicely, hair loose but neat, her hair shining a bright blonde under the lights, her eyes a bright light blue-green shade that seemed a little softer than usual, her outfit was a simple white suit, cut to fit. The questions had started out nice but gone a little mean and the crowd were getting ready to riot. The girl rose instantly, moving closer, the first thing thrown hitting her directly in the lower back. 

"We need to go. Now."

She had moved on instinct, taking Katie down the back stairs and directly to a car, locking them both in and making for her own home, it was the one place she knew would be safe. The silence in the car was broken only when Katie finally began to cry, silent but sniffling a little. The girl glanced over, then spoke gently. 

"You okay?"

"No."

Silence fell again, the girl aware of what was happening but not sure how best to stop the on-coming panic attack. Once she had parked she had moved quickly around the car, reaching into the car and all but pulling Katie against her, her voice soft and somewhat gentle. 

"It's okay, I've got you."

The two had made it inside just as people began to follow them, the doors shut and locked tight behind them. Silence fell again, both women aware of the silence, then the noise ramped up. They had been found. 

"Christ."

The girl's voice was harsh, almost fierce. 

"What the fuck did you even say to get them that angry?"

"I don't know... I don't..."

The words fell into nothing, Katie sinking to the floor slowly, clearly shaking and doing her best not to cry. 

"Hey..."

The girl was at her side instantly. 

"It's okay."

"No it's not... you got me out of there... saved me and I don't even... I don't even know your name."

"Rosalinde."

"What?"

"My name... My name is Rosalinde."

"Oh."

"Are you blushing?"

The girl, Rosalinde, is smirking. 

"Oh Katie, that's just adorable."

"I..."

"No."

Rosalinde speaks quietly. 

"Do you need to call anyone to look after the kids? I think you'll be stuck here for a while..."

"My husband.. ex.. husband... has them."

"Ex? When did that happen?"

"Last month."

"You didn't tell us... we could have moved the event..."

"I didn't... I needed to keep working."

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, well... we should probably find you some nightwear... unless you really want to sleep in that suit." 

"I... no... okay..."

Rosalinde smirks. 

"Something distracting you?"

"You."

"Me? I thought..."

"I know. This could never come out..."

"This?"

"Well... I mean... me staying..."

Rosalinde laughs softly. 

"Closet case... come on... let's get you some nightwear."

She smirks again, nudging Katie playfully even as she moves to the stairs, pausing to pull Katie with her. The two spend only a little time finding Katie some nightwear, a simple t-shirt and shorts combo. It's the same outfit sat on the bed already. Katie glances across at Rosalinde, blushing a little. She knows what has to be coming and yet... she can't stop staring. Rosalinde is letting her hair out of the plait down her back and she smiles, flicking her hair back and glancing at Katie. 

"Shy?"

"A little..."

"Why?"

"I'm not..."

Katie falls silent again and Rosalinde comes to her side, her touch light against Katie's hair, tucking it out of her eyes. 

"You are beautiful."

"Even with..."

"Yes."

The kiss that follows is slow, soft and somewhat tender and it's Rosalinde who pulls back. 

"Get changed... we've got a long day tomorrow."

"We?"

"You think I'm letting you go home alone?"

"Okay."

Katie moves away to change and Rosalinde smiles, moving to change her own outfit, aware she can't stop smiling. By the time Katie returns she has wiped off the make-up and she is blushing again, a little shy. 

"What?"

Rosalinde asks softly, moving over on the double bed all the same. 

"I don't bite."

"I... might do."

"Yeah? Comes with the job. Get in."

Katie, for once, does what she's told, moving into the bed and settling, unable to hide the blush all the same. 

"Jesus Christ Katie... whatever happens is up to you... I'm not pushing for anything."

Katie remains silent, then speaks softly. 

"I know. I want to it's just..."

"First time with a woman?"

"For a while... yeah."

"Oh?"

Rosalinde smirks, moving closer, her touch light against Katie's cheek again. 

"Anyone I should worry about?"

"Just..."

"Celebrity Big Brother then? You can't say?"

"I can't say."

Rosalinde snorts. 

"You big softy."

The words are teasing, the kiss that follows equally teasing, Rosalinde smirking as she moves to stroke a hand slowly lower, smirking a little more as she feels Katie shiver.   
Rosalinde smiles, taking her time. 

"Relax."

Rosalinde talks gently, stroking her hair softly. 

"Sorry."

Rosalinde smiles and leans to kiss her again. 

"Stop apologising, just relax."

Rosalinde's touch is gentle and she moves to stroke a hand down over Katie's clothes slowly. 

"Relax."

"I just..."

"Shhh..."

Rosalinde smiles softly. 

"Just trust me."

"I just..."

Rosalinde kisses her again. 

"He was an idiot, relax."

Her touch remains gentle as finally, she moves to undress Katie, well aware how shy Katie was feeling. Her smile is gentle as she moves to settle over her, her voice sweet. 

"I mean it, relax."

Rosalinde's touch moves slowly over Katie, aware how worried she was. Her voice was gentle and she smiled even as she, finally, felt Katie relax under her. Now she was finally relaxed they could be together properly. Katie still seemed shy and Rosalinde smiles sweetly as she moves to kiss Katie again, the two relaxing together, the need to be there was clear and Rosalinde smiles and moves to cup, caress and tease Katie's breasts. The fact that, eventually, Katie had relaxed was helping matters. Katie was still a little shy, and yet the lack of confidence was fading slowly. 

The tenseness had returned as Rosalinde's hand slid lower. Katie had winced and frozen up. Rosalinde had spoken gently. 

"Hey... what's up?"

"I just..."

"Katie... please trust me and relax." 

"He just..."

"He was blind Katie."

Rosalinde spoke up gently and moved to stroke her hand over Katie's stomach again. 

"Please relax. He has no right to make you feel like this."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Rosalinde smiles softly, moving to kiss her sweetly but with enough passion to finally get Katie to trust her. The way that Katie moved to let her get closer, and let her trail her hand south. Rosalinde smiled, her voice gentle. 

"That's better."

Rosalinde's words had drawn a smile to Katie's lips and Rosalinde smiles and moves to tease her lightly. The resulting release, when it came, was hard and fast. Katie's release had surprised her and Rosalinde smiled, kissing her softly. She had wanted to protect Katie and now she had.


End file.
